


浙江温州唐泰斯总裁的早餐煎饼

by for_sentimental_reasons



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_sentimental_reasons/pseuds/for_sentimental_reasons
Summary: 这个故事的主角是一袋作为线索/贯穿全文/推进情节/暗示主题但其实根本没必要出现的煎饼，配角是曾经是高中同学，如今是资助人和被资助人的总裁爱德蒙与工厂长阿周那。这是关于两个死傲娇还有一个什么都不懂又什么都懂的哥的故事。





	浙江温州唐泰斯总裁的早餐煎饼

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友点的浙江温州那什么什么总之就当它是皮革厂吧的破产梗。沙雕文，胡扯设定，逻辑混乱。作者完全不懂商基本靠瞎编而且人怂害怕被打，如有不适请及时红叉退出，非常感谢大家。

当两兄弟走进唐氏集团的大楼时，已经日上三竿。

迦尔纳先生手里提着一袋煎饼，默默跟在他的弟弟阿周那后面。阿周那先生在前面大步流星地走着，保持着一如既往的礼貌和谦逊，向经过的几个工作人员点头致意。不过此时此刻，他那有些僵在脸上的微笑让人感到莫名的背后发凉。

即将走到总裁办公室的大门前时，迦尔纳不自觉地加快两步，巧妙地躲开了被门夹手的潜在危机。

样式简洁的办公室里，唯一的办公桌后面坐着一个穿着西装的男人。此刻男人白色的脑袋埋在了笔记本电脑后面，看起来并没有闲暇关心他的来访者们。而先走进办公室的阿周那，也只是木木地站在那儿一言不发。他背着手，漆黑的眼睛盯着自己的脚尖，比以往更加黑沉沉的脸上像是写满了黑体加粗的危险信号。

迦尔纳先生从容地反手带上了门，清了清嗓子：

“你的早餐，老板。”

“谢谢，请随便放着就好。”办公桌后面的男人回应道。于是迦尔纳先生把手里提着的那袋冷掉的煎饼挂在了门边的帽子架上。（这是很合理的，毕竟上面只有一顶帽子，显得有点空。）

这会儿，阿周那在沙发上丢下了自己刚刚脱下并折叠整齐的外套。他麻利地挽起了衬衫的袖子，舒展起自己的肩膀，手指互相按压发出喀吧喀吧的声音。他冷飕飕的眼神环视着房间，视线在几件易碎装饰品上掠过，又扫了一遍房间里会磕伤胳膊腿儿的边边角角。

“我想我们现在还不需要靠决斗解决问题，周先生。”办公桌后的男人发话，“希望您可以暂时保持克制，谢谢。”

“哦？我可没有这么做的意思……总裁。”阿周那的手原本已经要触到衣帽架一侧的一根看起来怪结实的手杖，这时（并不怎么自然地）拐了个弯，伸向了旁边的煎饼袋子，拿了一块饼。（在放进嘴里之前仿佛是思考了一下要不要直接糊到办公桌后面那人的脸上。）

接下来仿佛凝固的时间里，三人都没有说话，只有迦尔纳的鞋子啪嗒啪嗒的敲打声和总裁啪嗒啪嗒的键盘声此起彼伏。

“二位特意来找我，是有什么事呢？”

办公桌后的男人终于盖上了笔记本电脑的屏幕，露出那张属于唐氏集团的爱德蒙•唐泰斯总裁的，冷峻又略显疲惫的脸。

“我是来送早餐的。”迦尔纳镇定自若地回应，“可是很遗憾，你明显不在工厂那边的办公室。然后我在那边正好遇到了阿周那，就跟他一起过来了。”

唐泰斯点头表示理解，“谢谢您。”

阿周那尽力遵守着不在吃东西时说话以及不在说话时吃东西的原则硬生生咽下一块煎饼，开口的机会还是被迦尔纳抢了先。

“唐总裁。”此时阿周那的嗓子有点哑，“我想也不用多说了，我来这一趟是为了什么，您心里都清楚。”

唐泰斯挑眉：“我相信您那边也已经收到了消息，现在唐氏集团的资金已经从你们工厂撤出，我想那意味着我们的合作已告一段落。在我看来，现在我们已经没什么可以谈的了。”

“可是，我不那么认为。”

此时，阿周那的怒气已经溢于言表，压抑已久的愤怒就在他开口的那一刻全面爆发。

“你还想瞒着我什么？资金的事为什么不提前通知我？为什么连让人坐下来好好谈谈的机会都没有？你以为你是上司就可以为所欲为了吗？明明……”

*

事情还得从迦尔纳先生出门买早餐开始说起。

早晨六点四十五分，迦尔纳的老人机传来了一条短信。短信是唐泰斯老板发来的，要他帮忙买一份早餐送到工厂的办公室。

说到底，迦尔纳也压根儿搞不明白老板要让自己跑这一趟腿的用意。不过既然是老板说的，那也是没有办法的事情。毕竟老板就是这样的存在吧。他这么思索着，叹了口气，一边穿上外套一边回短信（“祝你早上好。无论你遭遇了什么困难，都请好好地活下去”）。

虽然一早上就要跑腿，但站在煎饼摊前的迦尔纳是幸福的。煎饼摊子就在幼儿园隔壁，于是他名正言顺地隔着铁栅栏瞅了好几十秒那个漂亮的滑梯——大象形状的，美好得像天神的赐福。

迦尔纳先生是附近一家素材工厂的职员，他的弟弟阿周那是他们厂的工厂长，而那个叫唐泰斯的是工厂的投资人，也是他俩的顶头上司。在这个最初由三个人撑起来的公司里，唐泰斯负责出钱，阿周那负责在实验室和工厂两点一线地折腾，而他迦尔纳作为唯一的技术顾问，负责为工厂长出谋划策——只不过是，他的意见基本上都不被采用而已。

此刻迦尔纳先生的脑内已经浮现出阿周那看他的新计划书时的表情：眉头拧在一起，脸色苦得像双十一拆快递时拆出少女粉的毛团抱枕⋯⋯不，比起那时候应该还是好一点的。迦尔纳先生在心里订正了一下，对着自己手机里的倒影点了点头。

*

“⋯⋯我们这里生产的真的是全温州最好的蛮神了，请务必看看哪儿的蛮神心脏掉率比我们的高，真的谢谢您。希望和您下一次能合作愉快。再见。”

在街道转角，迦尔纳先生就遇到了自己的弟弟。阿周那的刘海歪了，脑袋上几根头发翘着。他在跟电话对面的人说着什么，语气和平时谈生意时公事公办的口吻有所不同，带着几分急躁。

而当他看到迦尔纳的脸时，语气里的急躁又多了几分。

“你在这里做什么？”阿周那刻意压抑的语气并不能掩盖住这句话的咄咄逼人。

“啊，老板让我给他买早餐。”迦尔纳一脸平静，说着就把早餐口袋在阿周那眼前晃了晃。

“什么，竟然有这种事。”看着那袋煎饼像是要给他催眠一样来回摆动，阿周那把眉头拧得更紧，“我两个星期联系不上他了，他还能给你发短信？”

迦尔纳不置可否地耸了耸肩，“事实如此。”

他们没有再继续这个话题。阿周那最后扫了迦尔纳一眼，一脸纷乱地过了马路。两兄弟隔着二车道肩并肩往工厂的方向走去。

*

迦尔纳先生手里提溜着一袋儿煎饼，走在人行道上，默默想着心事。他觉得自己也早该习惯了弟弟这性格，毕竟早在阿周那上高中的时候，对待自己就已经是这样一副微妙的态度：整天嫌弃他，啥都不肯让他帮忙。

阿周那从小到大成绩都很好，高中时当上学生会主席之后，在学校里简直无人不知无人不晓。品行端正，加上人长得挺好看，就整天有小姑娘想偷偷给他塞点小礼物。大学毕业，他的事业也是顺风顺水。从开设个人研究所，到建起了个人名义的大型工厂也不过短短数年。迦尔纳琢磨着，这个弟弟除了基本只对他迦尔纳脾气坏，简直哪里都不用操心。有时候连迦尔纳自己也会怀疑，弟弟态度不好的时候，究竟在真情实感地表达厌恶之情，还是他真的做了什么让弟弟感到困扰的事情。

阿周那上学那时候，迦尔纳还在工地搬砖，跟了建筑工地的工头难敌。难敌是个很好的上司，每星期起码请他吃三次盒饭，于是迦尔纳也心甘情愿跟着他。直到阿周那开起了工厂，迦尔纳才被弟弟以亲情绑架，强拉着做了现在这份工作。

不过，虽然他迦尔纳是个“技术顾问”，还在厂里有个写着这个漂亮名头的小办公室，阿周那厂长却不怎么肯让他进车间帮忙。他拿弟弟是没有办法，只好在厂里打打杂，写写文件，偶尔在唐泰斯手下做些事，生活倒也挺充实。

话说那个唐泰斯总裁，虽说现在是工厂的资助人，但迦尔纳刚认识他的时候，他还只是阿周那的高中同学。这两个小伙子高中时同一个年级同一个班，正好唐泰斯在学生会还是个书记，俩人关系好得可以为彼此两肋插刀——拿起刀就往对方身上插的那种。（用迦尔纳的话说就是，亲如兄弟。）

在迦尔纳的眼里，唐泰斯一直是个挺有礼貌的小伙，待人很客气，偶尔来家里玩的时候，又让他有点想念自己高中同班的两个整天哈哈哈笑的土豪哥们儿。

唐泰斯这个好青年身上唯独让迦尔纳感到困惑的一点，是他高中毕业后人间蒸发了好几年，音讯全无，连阿周那也根本联系不上。而等到他终于回来，他却一下子成了大老板，用口袋里大把大把的钱友情赞助着阿周那的研究。而这一切是怎么做到的，他又为什么这么做，似乎都是隐藏得极深的秘密。不过在迦尔纳看来，这就是唐泰斯的做派，来去如风，守口如瓶。而且迦尔纳也觉得，既然现在是给人打工，老板的事情，还是不知道的为好。

*

阿周那在马路另一边走着，时不时装作不经意地瞟一眼马路对面的迦尔纳有没有走错了路口。

原本熙熙攘攘的马路随着不断前进渐渐变得空空荡荡，直到终于能看见灰色的工厂外墙时，整条路上已经几乎空无一人。平时机器的轰鸣声和爆响声都不见了，只剩下鸟儿清脆的鸣叫声在林荫道上时不时地响起。这不正常的平静让阿周那有种不太好的预感，于是他匆匆加快了脚步，往门口赶去。

当他走到工厂门口，才终于看到了大门上刺眼的白色封条。被草草粘贴的公告上印着红色的公章，无声地诉说着工厂被封的可怕事实。这是一个不需要千里眼或者贫者的见识就能看出发生了重大事件的场景。阿周那已经沉到谷底的心又猛地往下沉了沉。

昨天晚上第七百零二次搞砸了实验，从实验室出来又接到了客户的取消合作电话。而现在，工厂长先生突然发现自己的宝贝工厂被查封了。阿周那阅读着公告上的字，感觉自己就像一只被泼了一身水的暴躁小猫咪。

哦，这个早上真是过得糟糕透了。

阿周那真的很难过，他真的不想跟任何人说话——于是他的手机就在这时响了起来，是的，一切都是这么恰到好处，让人烦躁以至于走向疯狂。

但工厂长先生经历过大风大浪，他此时保持着令人敬佩的镇定。即使是看见“爱德蒙•唐泰斯”这个万恶的投资人的名字出现在屏幕上，他依然用自己缜密的脑袋瓜子思考了两秒钟：工厂被封了，而几个星期以来销声匿迹的某总裁突然联系自己，所以说——

秉承优雅。阿周那的脑子里飘过这样一句不知是哪里看来的家训。深呼吸，保持冷静，把事情问清楚就好了。阿周那努力劝说着自己。他闭了闭眼睛，把脸上的焦躁不安换成一种文化人应有的处世不惊并且带着微微笑容的表情，深吸了一口气，最后用一种符合他工厂长身份的机敏而足够从容的方式轻轻划过手机屏幕。

“——唐泰斯你大爷的撤我资居然还有脸给我打电话？！”

没等电话那头传来任何回应，阿周那已经果断按下了通话结束的红色按钮。早晨的空气里响彻了电话的嘟嘟声。

阿周那因为刚刚在公众场合不文明的行为而有点紧张，下意识地瞪了一眼整条街上自己以外唯一的一个人，也就是马路对面的迦尔纳。不过对方并没有在看他，而是望着树上的小麻雀儿出神。

于是两兄弟一块儿来到唐氏集团的大楼，才有了前面总裁办公室里发生的那些事儿。

*

唐泰斯先生这时保持着每一个优秀总裁应有的风度，听着一个被撤资的工厂的工厂长对自己的万般控诉。对他来说这种事情实在是太多了，完全是见惯不怪了。毕竟，每一笔投资的确定总是有人欢喜有人忧，而每一个被撤资的人站在他办公室里的时候都是这样声嘶力竭，真情实感，以为这样就可以让自己回心转意。

阿周那，你还是太天真了。

他发出两声轻咳打断了阿周那的话，转向此刻依然平静的迦尔纳：“不好意思，我可以麻烦迦尔纳先生先离开吗？这件事我想跟厂长先生单独谈谈。”

于是在迦尔纳礼貌点头并走出总裁办公室之后，爱德蒙•唐泰斯靠回了自己的办公椅上。

他故作深沉地长叹了一口气，“我知道您对我的决定非常不满。”

“确实。我很不满。你应该早在事情发生的时候跟我联系，而不是等到我发现了再装作什么都不知道。”

“但是，作为工厂长的您，为什么先来找我这个已经撤资的投资人呢？”

阿周那露出了有些困惑的表情。

“那有什么关系？我怎么就不能来了？”

“我听说天草集团那边已经联系您了，只要您和他们沟通顺利，他们马上就可以接手您的工厂，您的研究项目以及工厂的生产都很快会恢复。”

“这我知道，厂子门口他们留的信我都看了。”

“既然您已经获得了天草集团难得的注资机会，您这次来找我又是为了什么？”

阿周那瞪着眼睛，脸上满是震惊。“等下，你听懂我刚刚都说什么了吗？”他说着又把手在唐泰斯眼前晃了晃，“唐总？”

“您说什么？”

还能说什么，不就是我完全没通知就撤了资的事吗？还不是为了你的宝贝工厂吗？唐泰斯想道。

“我没问你工厂的事，我说的是你们公司。”

“啊？”

这下子轮到唐泰斯有些懵了。那你挂我电话又跑到我办公室来一副找我决斗的样子是干什么？

“别装了。我说，你们唐氏要破产了都不告诉我是怎么回事？”

*

“我了解了。好，保持联络。”

此时此刻天草集团的总裁先生也坐在自己的办公室里。明净的阳光越过玻璃窗，照在他朝气蓬勃的脸上。电话那头的人简短回应后就挂断了。白发褐肤的总裁放下手机，没多说什么，嘴角隐隐勾起一个微笑。

“又少了一个竞争对手啊，四郎，”站在阴影中身着西服的女子笑道，“真是可喜可贺。”

“谢谢你的肯定，赛米拉米斯。不过现在破产的也只是一个唐氏集团，我们后续要处理的事情还有很多。”

“我原以为你不适合这个位置，不过你比我想象中更加精明。”

男人眨了眨眼睛，露出十分无辜的表情：“相比起我的利益，我其实更希望某些人意识到，内心深处真正重要的究竟是什么。”

“把别人的公司直接搞到破产，还把拯救之类的话放在嘴边吗？哎，我真是一如既往地不懂你在想什么。”

“哈哈，以后也请你多多包涵啦。”

*

爱德蒙•唐泰斯总裁，人称基督山伯爵，这个用金钱铸造神话的男人，居然也会有一天栽在金钱的手里。他唐泰斯千算万算，怎么也没算到自己会有这一天。

一开始只是唐氏的股价出现了些许异常波动，后来却演变成了被天草集团坑到破产的极端态势。唐泰斯原本觉得自己和天草集团无怨无仇，毕竟两家公司占据着不同的市场，天草想要扩张版图怎么也轮不到自己先倒霉。但天草那边也不知怎么想的，似乎完全没有善罢甘休的意思。在天草集团这个庞大的家族企业面前，唐氏也只能被逼得节节败退。

唐泰斯总裁这几个星期过得格外屈辱。并且，事实证明，连他最后的挣扎也只是徒劳。

明明自己亲自上阵和天草集团谈判，悄悄把工厂的停产一拖再拖，甚至还暗地里指使迦尔纳盯着面前这家伙的行踪，都是为了瞒住这个整天爱操心别人的小工厂长，不让他知道唐氏破产的事实。而今天，工厂转交尘埃落定的今天，唐泰斯原以为一切都结束了。然而，他却万万没有想到阿周那并没有去找接手的天草，而是直接杀到了唐氏，好像什么都知道了一样逼问着自己是不是破产了。

唐泰斯的内心挣扎着。感到现在再否认倒闭的事情也没有意义，他也只好硬着头皮开口，问出了他此刻最大的疑问：

“你怎么知道我破产的？”

“你是看过我的计划书的，放弃对我的投资只会是你自己的损失。你撤我资，除了唐氏破产还有什么别的可能？”

阿周那的回应毫不犹豫且理直气壮。为了掩盖心虚，唐泰斯赶紧沉下脸，摆出一副高深莫测的表情。

“你对你的研究就这么有自信？如果我就是因为蛮神心脏掉率太低想撤掉投资呢？你也不是不清楚，百分之五的掉率对客户（御主）们而言是远远不够的。你本可以做得更好。”

唐泰斯心里知道这番话有多苛刻。但他在脸上摆出了全套的理直气壮，看似坚定的目光越过阿周那的肩膀，一心一意地盯着门口的煎饼袋子，仿佛要用眼神把它烧穿。

“你……你这话是认真的？”阿周那的语气顿时变得受伤，“你之前不是说——所以，你之前对我的研究的评价都是谎话？你是真的……？”

沉默仿佛就是无声的肯定。唐泰斯用眼角瞟着阿周那的表情，看着他的脸上从抱有些许期待变得越来越沮丧。

“抱歉，我还以为……如果问题出在我身上，我应该向您道歉。”

阿周那低着头，拿起了自己的外套。

“总裁，关于我的事情，您实在不必说任何谎。如果一直以来对我和我的研究有任何不满，您本可以直接跟我提出，而不是用这种回避问题的方式告诉我。”

唐泰斯的心里飘过无数句委屈巴巴的“我没有”“我不是”，但是他是一个总裁，尽管他破了产，他依然有一个真正的总裁应有的灵魂。既然已经端出了这一副架势，该装的还是得装。

“或许您会觉得欺骗我是不想伤害我的颜面，但是我反而觉得，被蒙在鼓里往往更加伤人。”

如果是其它人站在自己面前，带着阿周那脸上同样的黯然，唐泰斯都有可能会怀疑一下他另有企图。但是现在他面前的正是阿周那。而阿周那的为人，这么多年来，他应该是了解的。

——阿周那他就是个傻子。

“我相信您的做法有您自己的考量，那现在我也不应该打扰您了。”阿周那顿了顿，颇有些认真地补充了一句，“刚刚的煎饼钱我一会儿就转给您。”

然后这位工厂长先生默默回过头去，走向了总裁办公室的大门。

*

看着阿周那已经伤心地走向办公室门口，唐泰斯忽然觉得自己应该做些什么。他原本只是不想让阿周那担心才没有告诉他破产的事。但现在，那个家伙就这么信了他的胡说八道，他的心里却反而有点空落落的。

——我爱德蒙•唐泰斯，再怎么说也是个心机人设，混沌恶三个字户口本上写得清清楚楚，你怎么能这样跟我道歉了？你不是都看出来我瞒着你破产的事情了吗，怎么我这么一说你就信了我呢？哦，阿周那，你这个愚蠢的小蛋糕，你真的什么都不懂！

只是可供唐泰斯坐在办公椅上胡思乱想的时间已经不多了。看着阿周那决绝的背影，唐泰斯觉得自己坐不住了。他不想让阿周那误会自己，不想让阿周那觉得他并不在意他们之间的友谊，而且，阿周那刚刚也说了，他不喜欢被欺骗的感觉。这话说得让唐泰斯心里有点难受。

至于现在看起来真正愚蠢的人到底是谁，唐泰斯根本想不到那么多了。他只是跟随着内心的冲动，跑上前去，牢牢握住阿周那的手。

“阿周那，等等。”

“怎么，现在不跟我客套了？你肚子里那些‘周先生’‘厂长先生’和‘您’呢？你倒是装啊，继续装。”

阿周那的语气很冷，但是所有没有出口的委屈都已经挂在了他的脸上。

“别这样，听我说。”唐泰斯焦灼地注视着阿周那棕色的眼睛，“其实我是真的要破产了。”

“你这次没在骗我？”阿周那小声问道。

“绝对没有。我保证。”一字一顿，说得极其诚恳。

“那真是太好……我是说一点也不好。”

看到阿周那的眼神亮了一瞬，唐泰斯暗暗松了口气。生怕这个老实人还有什么误解，他连忙继续解释道：

“关于你研究那些话我都是乱说的，别放在心上。我对你的研究一直都很满意。”

“知道了。”阿周那的神情中又多了一丝小骄傲。

“毕竟我已经准备卷铺盖跑路了，我才一直没跟你说。我原本只是希望就算我不在，你也好好做你的研究，不要担心我。不过现在，咳——你会怪我么？”

清澈的棕色眸子坚定地对上了唐泰斯的视线，眼瞳深处仿佛闪烁着粼粼波光。

“可我一直在担心你啊。你什么都不告诉我，工厂被封才给我打电话，还在我面前摆架子，你知道我多担心吗。”

看着阿周那真挚的眼神，唐泰斯觉得内心深处有点温暖。公司什么的，破产什么的，在这一刻都好像已经无关紧要了。

而阿周那还在继续说着：“没地方去的话，来我家住，我用龙鳞养你。”

“那个，你不是认真的吧？”

“当然是认真的。我觉得挺好的，真的挺好的……”

唐泰斯一瞬间几乎觉得阿周那的脸上浮起了淡淡的红晕。这幸福的表情使得一向做事果敢的唐泰斯总裁开口时都迟疑了一下。

他下意识地抬起手，理顺了阿周那鬓角散乱着的几缕发丝。

“阿周那，其实你真的不用为了我——”

“你来的话，刚好能把迦尔纳从家里赶走。”

“哦。”

*

唐氏集团总裁爱德蒙•唐泰斯，欠下三点五个亿，带着他的工厂长跑了。

阿周那最后一刻还是犹豫了，觉得就算迦尔纳不住家里了自己还是不想住在迦尔纳住过的家里。所以他对唐泰斯说，你还是别来我家了，你去哪儿我陪你。

唐泰斯本来正默默戴上自己帽架上那唯一的一顶心爱的帽子，听到这话呆了一下，脑内翻腾了好一阵儿仔仔细细地确认了这句话的其中含义，最后吐出了一个字：“好。”

天气很好，云彩很白，现在的场景就和唐泰斯手机里的总裁标配铃声一样，套马的汉子你威武雄壮*。两人走了一路，唐泰斯的手机响了一路。作为一名曾经工作还算认真负责的总裁，他一个电话都没有接，他不禁感到十分愉悦，还忍不住跟着哼了两句手机里不断重复的曲调。

他们谈了一会儿八连双晶，又谈了一会儿月灵髓液，然后他们坐在街边的花基上吃着同一袋冷煎饼。阿周那这一天除了刚刚办公室里随便拿的那块饼还并没有吃什么，此刻心里有点感激。唐泰斯早上其实已经吃过了。他早上发短信拜托迦尔纳买早餐送到厂里，也只是出于“觉得阿周那可能又忘了吃早餐而我今天真的赶不过去了”这样的理由。不过他看着阿周那怜悯的眼神，觉得这家伙是不是误会了自己也没吃早餐啥的，于是也就跟着一起吃了点儿。其实他更多的时候只是在盯着阿周那的侧脸瞧，趁阿周那瞪他的时候赶紧埋头装作吃东西。

“……爱德？”阿周那吃完又一块煎饼后突然说话，差点没把唐泰斯呛到。自打两人从同学变成上下级，好像自己就没怎么被这么称呼过了，唐泰斯这么想想心里还有点小紧张。

“我还是打电话给迦尔纳，让他先把我剩下的那些红瓶子卖掉吧，免得他……哎……你知道，他就是……”阿周那这时候说不下去了，脸上的表情游移了一下，不过大概的意思唐泰斯也懂了。

于是唐泰斯在心中做了一会儿思想斗争，又想到自己确实也欠迦尔纳一个人情，最终还是有些艰难地开口道：

“那什么……广告词是不是一定要写成什么……欠下三点五个亿……统统二十块**？”

—End—

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属虚构，与现实中的人物•团体•事件无关  
*注1:唐总的手机铃声是《套马杆》  
**注2:可以参考《浙江温州江南皮革厂倒闭了》进行阅读


End file.
